Romanian Vampires and History
by Tony de la Ghetto
Summary: Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton have graduated and go to the same college together.  This story follows Mike and Eric as they discover the secrets of Romania and the vampires that live there.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

3rd POV

This story takes place after Eric Yorkie and Michael Newton graduate High School. They end up going to the same college, which will not be named so that there will be no bias one way or another and it should be noted they even live in the same two-person dorm. Regardless, Eric is a mathematics major and Michael is an Engineering Major. Even though Eric and Michael are not history majors they have to take a history class, just like history majors have to take a math class. Also, like most mathematics and Engineering majors, they are not excited about their one history class they have to take. It`s the first day of class. The two sit down and start laughing about how much of a joke the class is, but quiet down as the professor shuffles into the classroom. The two snicker as the doughy professor scome-over is blatantly obvious as he walks to the front of the lecture hall. The professor starts his lecture:

"Today class we will be discussing the Roman Empire. Now when you discuss the Roman Empire you must start with the Roman legion, the backbone of the Roman Army. A roman legion could have as many as 6,000 men, they where foot soldiers of the Roman Army and nearly unstoppable. Today we will focus on one of Rome's earlier defeats in its history; the loss of 6 legions, nearly 36,000 men to a relatively barbaric group of people that would later be called the Romanians. Interesting fact: Romania is the location of the oldest known modern human remains. They are thought to be some 42,000 years old. The bones, oddly enough, where charred. This is the basis of a research project about the possibility that ancient humans believed in an after life, or in ancestral worship, as the remains where excavated around a village from 100 A.D. The current theory is that these remains carried some of importance, but the question still remains, why where the remains partially burned, and not completely burned. Anyways, the Romans attacked the area that is now Romania, and lost. Upon the defeat of the Romans they had noted that the king of the barbarians was as strong as ten men. In fact they noted that many of the barbarians, where unusually strong and fast, and as the heat of the battle would intensify, many of the soldiers would turn into a fit of rage and where almost immune to all attacks. Modern Scientists today speculate that these soldiers where berserkers. Berserkers are a type of soldier that works his adrenaline up into such a rage in the middle of battle that they achieve almost superhuman strength and speed. Now these berserkers had some strange rituals they would perform before and during battle. They where known to have invented glitter, yet the formula has never been discovered, but all of the ancient sources confirm that these soldiers did sparkle in battle, but oddly enough not even sweat could wear it off. Also, these soldiers where known to be cannibalistic and where known to devour human flesh before battle, and known to bite their enemies and spill their blood everywhere, during battle, which seemed to work the soldiers into an even more intense frenzy."

The professor continued his lecture for another hour. Eric dozed off a couple of times, but Michael was oddly fascinated in it. He had never liked history before, but something about this lecture struck his curiosity.

* * *

AN Please read and review, you will not be disappointed :) Also thank you TeamEdward225 for loaning me your history of Twilight book so that I could make this possible. I would also like to thank my history teacher for giving the lecture that INSPIRED this. There are very many facts in here that are real and you inspired me to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight and I made up the titles to the two books**, **if they really exist, I do not own them either.**

After class ended Mike woke Eric up and they walked out. As they walked through their university Eric was complaining about how the class was so boring and why in the world did any math major have to take a history class, but Mike seemed distant and distracted. When they got back to their dorm Mike got on his computer while Eric made himself some pizza rolls.

"So Mike", said Eric.

"Yeah" , retorted Mike.

"What do you think of this class?" , inquired Eric.

"Well it`s interesting", said Mike.

"What? This coming from the kid who holds the record for the lowest grade anybody ever got in Forks High history class and passed.", Eric chuckled.

"Well I mean something is kind of weird about what the professor said today.", said Mike.

"Like what", Eric challenged.

"Well I mean….it`s like..."

"Like?", inquired Eric.

"Well it seemed like a story not so much like history", stated Mike.

"How so?", said Eric.

"Well we just heard a story about almost magical soldiers who where stronger than normal men with magical glitter", said Mike.

"Okay the Romans also believed there was a god of the sea. The Romans obviously had an over-active imagination.. Just forget about it and lets play some Guitar Hero" , said Eric.

"Yeah okay", Mike said dissapointedly.

Days turned into weeks but Mike could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. He didn`t know what, and he was only a little sure why, but Mike had a feeling that there was something else, something more.

After a month or so, right after History class.

"Hey Eric I am going to talk to the professor about my paper, I`ll catch up with you later", said Mike. chuckled Eric.

So Mike Walks down to where the professor is packing up his stuff.

"So I got a B on my paper", Mike asked sheepishly.

"Yes it was really good work from you, it brought your grade up to a C-", said the professor, "you seemed to be very interested in Romania and the influence of the Roman Empire. Not very many of my students will even read a sentence about it, and you write a whole paper on it."

"Well I guess I was really inspired by your lecture the first day", said Mike.

The professor was in the middle of putting a book in his bag and stopped. He set the book down.

"What about that lecture was so inspiring?", asked the professor.

"Well, it was more like a story, or even a fairy tale, and not so much history.", said Mike, "I tried to replicate that enthusiasm and attention to detail in my paper, but I it obviously wasn`t quite right".

"Well that`s because you where supposed to write about Napoleon", said the professor.

"Then why did you give me a B", asked Mike.

"It is obvious to see when a student is fascinated with history and if I had failed you, like all of your other history teachers, wouldn`t that have made you a little less interested in the history?", said the professor.

"Well yes", replied Mike.

"I am here as a teacher to foster a passion for history inside of you. Anybody can research a topic.. The world today allows you to pull up most any piece of information you could want in a matter of seconds. What I would have done if I had failed you was shut you down internally to history all together.", said the professor.

"But what if I never came and talked to you, how would I have learned this lesson?", said Mike.

"Well", chuckled the professor," that never happened so we may never know."

"Well thank you I guess", said Mike, " I better go".

"Wait, there is something I would like to give you", said the professor.

The professor pulled two books out of his bag. One book entitled Romanian Mythology and the other A Brief History of Romania.

He handed them together to Mike and said, "These where the two books I used to create that days lecture, Since you seem to like that days lecture so much, you should read these. I do expect them back before the end of the semester, and I know you will return them because I hold your grade, and I could file charges for stolen property."

"Don`t worry I will return them to you sir.", Mike replied sheepishly.

"Call me the prof.", the professor said dorkishly.

"Okay? Sure?", Mike said uncomfortably.

Mike went home and started to read the two books. Eric was leaving for the weekend so Mike had the whole room to himself all weekend and used it to it`s fullest. He decided to read Romanian Mythology  then would research Romania because he felt that the Mythology of Romania book was a joke and thought to himself that the fairy tales of Vampires and the walking dead where just propaganda as most of the "Vampires" where political leaders. He finished A Brief History of Romania on Friday night and went to the school library on Saturday to check out all of the schools books on Romania. He skimmed through all of them that weekend, copied the pages of special intrigue and highlighted the parts of the pages that where worth noting even more. On Sunday he went and checked out some books written by famous authors from Romania and books about Romania. He even grabbed Dracula (as Transylvania is in Romania) and chuckled as he did so.

He spent the entire next week reading those books, and thoroughly reviewing the history books on Romania. The last book he read was the Romanian Mythology book that his professor had given him. When he finished it that weekend Eric started to get worried.

"Mike, what are you doing", inquired Eric.

"Well our history professor gave me two books to read. I have become very interested in them so now I am doing some independent research", replied Mike.

"You`re doing research? Because you want to? Who are you and where is my friend?", said Eric.

"Well I guess the best way to explain why I am doing this is to show you. Alright I guess I will start here. Every culture that has ever existed that we have recorded knowledge of has been aware of evil spirits. Now depending on the culture the name changes, but the concept is the same.", said Mike.

"Every culture?", inquired Eric.

"Look at these photos. On the pots here and here. Also on this wall here. (As Mike shows Eric photos of "Demons" on different artifacts). There is no refuting that every culture believed in some sort of demons, the difference is now we hold them as stories, but to the people of those times they where as real as the palm of your hand. Don`t you think it is very strange that each culture described similar beings or entities?", stated Mike.

"Well I guess, but in ancient times people didn`t know how to explain everything like we do now. What they thought was a volcano god we now know to be the result of a shift in tectonic plates.", said Eric.

"I guess your right. What was I thinking? Demons. Ha! I sure have quite the imagination. I`ll give these books back to our professor after class tomorrow.", said Mike.

"Alright, let`s go play some guitar hero", replied Eric.

* * *

AN/ Please read and review. I am new to fanfiction so please tell if this is any good.


End file.
